


Silencio de Radio

by WanderingLynx



Series: Latin Hetalia - Historias de Chile [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 11 de Septiembre, Chile - Freeform, Drugs, Gen, Golpe de Estado, Historical Accuracy, Kidnapping, hints to institutionalized violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingLynx/pseuds/WanderingLynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No tuvo muy claro cuanto rato pasó entre que logró tranquilizarse un poco y se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar la luz. Por ahí entró un conscripto joven y moreno, y cuando prendió la ampolleta que colgaba del techo, Manuel le pudo ver su cara de disculpas. Pudo mirarle también el uniforme. Era un pelado raso del Regimiento Buin que hacía el servicio obligatorio.</p><p>- Don José Manuel, señor - lo saludó, cuadrándose, y eso bastó para que Manuel tuviera una epifanía completa de la película que se estaba viviendo. Que él estaba viviendo."</p><p>El relato abarca las vivencias de Manuel González, personificación antropomórfica de Chile, en los días del Golpe Militar de 1973. Una de las desventajas de ser una Nación: "más allá de lo que pensara personalmente, estaba limitado como todas las Naciones en caso de conflictos internos. Sin facultades para tomar acción directa y colocarse realmente del lado de nadie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio de Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Fic sobre el 11 de Septiembre de 1973. Para que tengan en cuenta, yo soy de las personas que a eso lo llaman "Golpe de Estado", y no "Pronunciamiento Militar". Que dicen la palabra "dictadura", y que no tienen ningún problema en añadirle el calificativo de "genocida". Pese a ello, di mi mejor esfuerzo en darle toda la profundidad y matices de gris posibles para enriquecer la historia, porque eso es lo que merece. Leer bajo su propio riesgo. El wank me aburre.

Cuando Manuel despertó, no se hallaba en su propia cama y sentía la cabeza pesada, pesada de una forma diferente a los rastros del alcohol en las mañanas de domingo.

Abriendo los ojos a duras penas, descubrió que no había demasiada diferencia entre eso y tenerlos cerrados. Estaba en una cama limpia, sencilla, funcional. Por la oscuridad reinante, podía darse cuenta que la habitación en la que se hallaba no tenía ventanas. Garabateó en voz baja, sintiendo la lengua seca e igual de adormilada que el resto de su cuerpo. Más preocupantemente, no podía recordar cómo carajos había aparecido en aquel lugar. Hacía mucho que no se iba de farra. El ambiente los últimos meses no había estado para eso.

De tanto en tanto, almorzando en La Moneda, había compartido comidas que no llegaban a ser abundantes, pero que se hacían con lo que se podía; y una copa de vino nacional con Don Chicho. La escasez que los había tenido en caos desde que comenzara el paro de los camioneros se le notaba en el cuerpo a Manuel. _"Cómete eso, tómate eso, Manuel. Estás pálido como los papeles de mi escritorio"._

Pero no farras.

Nadie andaba con ganas de farra, ni había mucho con qué farrear de todos modos.

Manuel se revolvió en la cama y se tapó un poco mejor, sintiendo tiritones pese a que no hacía frío en la habitación. Con tozudez suprema, se esforzó en recordar sus últimos pasos.

... Mierda. Él tenía una cita.

El Presidente iba a reunirse con el Comandante en Jefe recién nombrado... Iba a decirles lo del plebiscito...

El pequeño y usualmente disimulable surtido de problemas mentales de Manuel, del que sólo sus amigos cercanos sabían por voluntad de él, y del que los presidentes de la nación se enteraban sólo después de asumir, se habían estado volviendo inmanejables desde el Tanquetazo. Y Don Chicho no era un imbécil, sabía que aunque le estuviera llegando información sobre el estado del país en todos los tonos y muchas veces con afirmaciones contradictorias, no había mejor barómetro que Manuel. Manuel era la Nación, y por lo mismo, debía estar presente cuando el Presidente discutiera el plan con las Fuerzas Armadas para pedirles su apoyo.

Domingo por la mañana, él iba saliendo de su casa hacia La Moneda, agarrando el autito escarabajo que Don Eduardo había insistido en regalarle unos años atrás...

\- Qué chucha... - puteó despacio.

Se incorporó lentamente, con un quejido que más que de dolor era de frustración. Y se sentó. Y esperó.

Manuel nunca había sido una Nación paciente, y la sensación de ratones caminándole por el vientre, tensándole los músculos, iba en aumento minuto a minuto hasta que no pudo evitar estar seguro que habían pasado horas, y su agarre en la realidad empezó a desmoronarse. Habían bichos, bichos, bichos escurriéndose por su piel, no estaban ahí, pero él los sentía. Hizo lo posible por mantener en su cabeza instrucciones de cómo se hacía eso de respirar, pero la oscuridad era demasiado profunda, y el presagio de que algo andaba mal, mal, mal, no se iba; y poco a poco fue perdiendo el control de sus pulmones hasta que se fue arrastrado aguas abajo y sus jadeos rebotaron con ruido por las paredes del cuarto, los latidos de su corazón haciendo reverberar ventanas que la habitación no tenía.

Se aferró los brazos y la puntada de sus uñas comidas le devolvió algo de perspectiva. Rasguñó hasta que la sensación clarísima de su propio flujo sanguíneo al interior de sus venas y el chispazo de las endorfinas acudieron en su auxilio, y consiguió dejar de boquear.

No tuvo muy claro cuanto rato pasó entre que logró tranquilizarse un poco y se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar la luz. Por ahí entró un conscripto joven y moreno, y cuando prendió la ampolleta que colgaba del techo, Manuel le pudo ver su cara de disculpas. Pudo mirarle también el uniforme. Era un pelado raso del Regimiento Buin que hacía el servicio obligatorio.

\- Don José Manuel, señor - lo saludó, cuadrándose, y eso bastó para que Manuel tuviera una epifanía completa de la película que se estaba viviendo. Que él estaba viviendo.

\- Tú te crees que yo soy hueón, saltando con las noticias - escupió, sin devolverle el saludo. No andaba con ánimo para cortesías. El pelado no avanzó ni retrocedió, pero bajó la vista. Manuel insistió:- ¡Dámelas!

\- Don José Manuel. Mi General me envía por orden directa a averiguar como está, y traerle desayuno, señor - recitó el conscripto, monótono.

Dio media vuelta y tardó cinco eficientes segundos en regresar con un carrito de metal que contenía un tazón grande de té con leche, pan blanco, mermelada, queso, y un jamón que definitivamnte no era chancho chino.

Y Manuel, pálido, hambriento Manuel, no pudo evitar el "conchesumadre" que escapó de sus labios; ni su mano subiendo a acunar su frente, como si al sostenérsela pudiera calmar un poco...

\- Tu nombre - dijo simplemente, y le clavó una mirada firme al conscripto, a tal punto que este se revolvió en incomodidad y cedió.

\- Pedro, señor.

\- Okay, Pedro. Te estoy preguntando tu nombre porque quiero poder acordarme después sin que seas un pelado anónimo del Buin. Así que tú mírame de una vez - Manuel respiró hondo, y lo siguiente no fue una pregunta: - Te dijeron quién era yo. Si no, no me estarías tratando con tanto respeto.

Silencio de nuevo. Cuando Pedro contestó, su tono había cambiado. Se oía como de la edad que le correspondía, por ejemplo.

\- Si. Me dijeron.

No se suponía que los habitantes "normales" de un país conocieran la verdadera identidad de una Nación. Entre esto y la certeza de lo que pasaba afuera, pese a que desconocía los detalles, Manuel se sintió más enfermo incluso que cuando estaba en pleno ataque de pánico.

\- Lo siento - añadió Pedro.

Por eso habían mandado a un soldado mestizo, joven y pobre, pero de confianza; y no a un Alto Mando del ejército. Porque Manuel era Manuel más que nunca cuando podía perderse en medio de las multitudes de su pueblo. Era una clase de conexión diferente, que sólo se repetía con personas que estuvieran investidas del poder de la voluntad popular. De alguna forma, alguien se había enterado, y estaba sacando provecho.

Estaba emputecido de rabia, pero no tanta todavía como para desquitarse con el pobre infeliz al que le habían mandado para que lo atendiera.

\- ¿No tiene hambre, Don José Manuel?

\- Dime "Manuel" a secas - respondió este, y decidiendo que pese a absolutamente todo se estaba yendo a la chucha necesitaba alimentar sus tripas ruidosas, estiró la mano para acercar el carrito con el desayuno. - Y dime la fecha, y la hora.

\- Es martes once de Septiembre, Don Manuel. Y son las ocho y media de la mañana.

En su cabeza, una sarta de maldiciones. Había estado noqueado por más de un día. Pero por fuera, Manuel era una esfinge que hacía honor a la fama de severidad con que le conocían quienes no sabían del caos que solía tener en la cabeza. Se armó un sánguche con jamón y queso y se lo comió despacio, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Pedro.

\- Tráeme una radio, Pedro - dijo Manuel al terminar. - Quiero escuchar qué tienen ustedes que decir.

No era completamente ajeno a lo que Ellos tenían que decir. Manuel era una Nación. Estaba sintonizado con todos los habitantes del país, fuesen del lado que fuesen; y en los últimos días había tenido que correr desde La Moneda a colarse a las sedes de todos los partidos sin ser visto, pero sí escuchando todo: partiendo con los Comunistas y terminando con el Partido Nacional.

Pero necesitaba oír las palabras concretas.

Pedro dudó unos momentos, y al final accedió con un suspiro:

\- Igual tengo que escuchar la proclama - trató de sonreírle - En unos minutitos. En la Agricultura la van a poner... Mi Teniente Coronel Guillard la va a leer, andaban diciendo anoche.

Salió de la habitación, y Manuel escuchó con claridad esta vez los cerrojos dando varias vueltas en la chapa. Al menos no lo habían dejado a oscuras.

Era una estupidez, porque Manuel, más allá de lo que pensara personalmente, estaba limitado como todas las Naciones en caso de conflictos internos. No tenía facultades para tomar acción directa y colocarse realmente del lado de nadie. Escapar no estaba entre sus opciones.

Se preguntó breve, oscuramente, qué hubiera pasado si hubiese estado en La Moneda con Don Chicho, como se suponía que tenía que estar. Y pese a que decidió que no quería saber, la sensación de estar atado de manos le amargó la boca. Le dió un trago a su té con leche todavía caliente, con la intención de que la cafeína y el azúcar le quitaran la revoltura del estómago.

Sonido de chapas. Pedro regresó con una radio portátil marca Antú. La ironía no se le escapó a Manuel. La colocó sobre una esquina desocupada del carrito y la encendió.

\- Oye, Peyuco - le dijo Manuel al conscripto, relajando el léxico para ver si lograba que entrara en confianza. - No te quedís parado, que te apuesto que esta hueá va a ir para largo.

Palmoteó un costado de la cama. Pedro lo miró con una expresión de timidez que se veía absurda en un uniformado con las armas en todas sus correspondientes pistoleras. _"Es un niño"_ , pensó Manuel, _"capaz que tenía los dieciocho recién cumplidos, pobre pendejo hueón. Ay, pobre pendejo hueón, en qué te metiste..."_

Luego de un rato, Pedro se sentó en la cama junto a Manuel sin mirarlo, y las transmisiones normales de Radio Agricultura fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por la grave voz de un locutor:

_"A partir de este momento damos paso a una red provincial y nacional de radiodifusión de las fuerzas armadas. Se invita a todas las radioemisoras libres a conectarse a esta cadena."_

Manuel apretó los labios y se dispuso a escuchar. De tanto en tanto, miraba a Pedro de reojo. Para su sorpresa, en esa habitación sin ventanas, sin cámaras de seguridad, con las puertas cerradas... La expresión de Pedro era tan ilegible como la de él.

Traída vía onda FM, la voz del Teniente Coronel Roberto Guillard resonó helada en la habitación cuando recitó, obviamente leyendo de un documento mucho antes redactado:

_"Santiago, 11 de septiembre de 1973. Teniendo presente:_  
 _1.°- La gravísima crisis económica, social y moral que está destruyendo el país;_  
 _2.°- La incapacidad del Gobierno para adoptar las medidas que permitan detener el proceso y desarrollo del caos;_  
 _3.°- El constante incremento de los grupos armados paramilitares, organizados y entrenados por los partidos políticos de la Unidad Popular que llevarán al pueblo de Chile a una inevitable guerra civil, las Fuerzas Armadas y Carabineros de Chile declaran..."_

Para cuando terminó, Manuel sólo quería devolver el desayuno que le habían servido en el rincón desocupado más cercano; pero lo mantuvo en el estómago a pura voluntad.

Si La Moneda no era desalojada antes de las 11:00, la iban a bombardear.

Si La Moneda no era desalojada antes de las 11:00, la iban a bombardear; y Manuel conocía a Don Chicho demasiado bien como para no imaginar lo que se venía.

Sólo rogaba que fuese rápido.

Por su mente corrían recuerdos de todo, todo lo que había pasado desde la elección en el 70'. Había trabajado duro. Había trabajado duro, todos habían trabajado malditamente duro. Se había esforzado tanto. Tenía el sonido del "Venceremos" claro en la memoria. Recordaba a la perfección haber coreado el "Vamos por Ancho Camino" con Víctor en las últimas fondas. Él siempre había sido víctima de un pesimismo nefasto, pero se había permitido creer esta vez que tal vez si trabajaba lo suficiente, tal vez si era lo suficientemente bueno...

¿No iba a construír una utopía, acaso? ¿Ser la encarnación de una utopía? Y por la cresta, no, no era hueón, las cosas se habían comenzado hacía rato a ir a la punta del cerro, pero había querido creer que era manejable. Había estado en los cordones industriales. Había estado en los trabajos voluntarios.

Y ahora... ahora había fallado.

Quizás qué cara tenía, pero Pedro apagó la radio y lo miró como pidiéndole disculpas otra vez. Salió de la habitación (el sonido de los cerrojos abriéndose y cerrándose destrozándole los nervios a Manuel), y regresó con un vaso de agua y dos pastillas.

\- Me dieron esto para que se lo tomara - saludó. - Nembutal se llama.

\- Llévate esa hueá - murmuró Manuel.

\- Lo siento, Don Manuel - respondió Pedro, su voz monótona de nuevo y la mirada dura. Un conscripto otra vez. - Estoy sólo siguiendo órdenes.

Manuel lo miró con odio, pero esta vez el soldado no se amilanó:

\- No me haga hacérselo tragar a la fuerza - dijo simplemente.

Sopesando sus opciones, Manuel terminó optando por tragarse las pastillas.

El soldado apagó la luz y salió.

El cuento corto es que a Manuel lo mantuvieron cómodo, tibio y bien alimentado a intervalos regulares, pero carentes de todo reloj.

El cuento corto es que cada minuto en que no estaba acompañado, siempre por aquel mismo conscripto que no volvió a hablarle, le tenían la luz apagada.

Despertó un día en su propia cama, en su casa, la misma sensación de pesadez de la primera vez. La misma desorientación plagada de lagunas mentales, y puteó al darse cuenta que precisamente Nembutal era lo que debían haberle dado después que lo secuestraran de su auto aquel domingo nueve de Septiembre.

Revisó su casa frenéticamente en busca de una radio, haciendo correr la perilla del dial hasta que dió con una estación en la que estuvieran dando noticias. La sangre le ardió cuando se topó con la transmisión de un Te Deum al que asistía la Junta Militar en pleno, más la agradecida crema y nata de la élite del país, de paso informándole que era dieciocho de Septiembre.

Escuchó la radio todo el día, pero la sensación de que había una multitud de cosas que no estaban siendo dichas no lo abandonó ni siquiera cuando se fue a dormir.

El diecinueve de Septiembre, día de las Fuerzas Armadas, fue celebrado con un fasto que Manuel no recordaba de hacía décadas atrás. Recorrió la ciudad a pié y la encontró llena de tanques y uniformados. Caminó hasta el centro y el ataque de pánico que le bajó al ver las condiciones en que había quedado La Moneda, lo contuvo a duras penas.

Ya para el veinte de Septiembre, día en que debía presentarse ante la Junta para trabajar y revelarles su identidad, sabía que tendría que ir hasta el Centro Cultural Metropolitano Gabriela Mistral, nueva sede del gobierno. Sospechaba que ese nombre no le duraría mucho rato.

Al salir al patio para sacar el escarabajo, notó que alguien le había tirado un paquete al patio de la casa. Era demasiado chico para ser una bomba, se dijo, un poco paranoico. Desató las piolas y quitó el papel marrón.

Un casette de esos que servían para grabar en casa, y una nota breve escrita con la caligrafía temblorosa de una persona que no tiene costumbre de usar un lápiz: "Disculpe. Lo encontré en una casa que allanamos. Pensé que le podía interesar."

Con el ceño fruncido, Manuel abrió la puerta, dió el contacto con las llaves, y metió el cassette a la radio.

El corazón se le paró cuando escuchó la voz de alguien a quien sabía diez veces muerto.

_"Amigos míos: Seguramente esta es la última oportunidad en que me pueda dirigir a ustedes. La Fuerza Aérea ha bombardeado las torres de Radio Portales y Radio Corporación..."_

Callado, insistentemente recordándose cómo se hacía eso de respirar, dejó que la cinta avanzara.

_"Seguramente Radio Magallanes será callada y el metal tranquilo de mi voz no llegará a ustedes. No importa, lo seguirán oyendo. Siempre estaré junto a ustedes. Por lo menos, mi recuerdo será el de un hombre digno que fue leal a la lealtad de los trabajadores."_

_"El pueblo debe defenderse, pero no sacrificarse. El pueblo no debe dejarse arrasar ni acribillar, pero tampoco puede humillarse."_

Tuvo que morderse el labio, aferrar el manubrio. _"Cálmate, imbécil. Cálmate. Tienes pega por delante. Tienes mucha, mucha pega por delante"._ Y desde los parlantes llenos de chirridos de su Volkswagen, Salvador Allende finalizaba:

_"Éstas son mis últimas palabras y tengo la certeza de que mi sacrificio no será en vano. Tengo la certeza de que, por lo menos, habrá una lección moral que castigará la felonía, la cobardía y la traición."_

El cassette siguió avanzando en silencio, tan mudo como Manuel. No tenía idea de qué mierda podría hacer con esa cinta. Sabía bien que no era conveniente que la tuviera. 

Pero tenía que apurarse o iba a llegar tarde a su trabajo.

El día fue largo. Mucha gente por saludar, muchos de ellos gente que ya había visto, que menos de dos semanas atrás habían jurado defender al gobierno. Y él, él era un profesional. Y profesionalmente se comportó, cortésmente se comportó. Cuando por fin llegó ante la Junta y les reveló su identidad _de forma oficial_ , les manifestó también que estaba dispuesto a trabajar en la forma en que ellos estimaran conveniente.

Porque era lo que siempre hacía.

Porque más allá de lo que pensara personalmente, estaba limitado como todas las Naciones en caso de conflictos internos. Sin facultades para tomar acción directa y colocarse realmente del lado de nadie.

Sólo seguir adelante, y adelante, y adelante; y ojalá que no lo desangraran demasiado en el intento, porque sabía lo que le ocurría a las Naciones muertas, y sin ir tan lejos, conocía también lo que le había pasado a la psique de Rusia. Y él no bailaba la cueca tan lejos de la locura.

Su rostro tenía una expresión que, sin ser una sonrisa, era calculadamente amable. Tuvo ocasión de examinarla y encontrarla adecuada para la sobrevivencia en el espejo de los anteojos oscuros de El General.

Y El General le sonrió por primera vez únicamente cuando se despidieron. Le dió la mano con la derecha y con la izquierda se sacó algo del bolsillo del uniforme que depositó en la mano de Manuel.

Nembutal.

\- A mi señora le hace bien - le dijo, con un tono jovial que a Manuel lo sumió en la confusión más atroz. - Por la noche, José Manuel. Queremos que te cuides.

Sin decir nada, Manuel se metió el Nembutal en el maletín y asintió.

Él era una Nación y todas las Naciones habían sido desde siempre capaces de sintonizarse empáticamente con lo que sus pueblos estaban sintiendo. Era un hecho de su biología particular que había maldecido en más de una ocasión. ¿Acaso no era lo que le había provocado todos aquellos problemas mentales en primer lugar?

Sólo llevaba dos días despierto y fuera de la habitación subterránea. Y ya las cosas que, sin que él las llamara voluntariamente siquiera, podía escuchar en su cabeza por las noches...

\- Gracias por las pastillas, Don Augusto - dijo al fin.

Sospechaba que iba a necesitarlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: Esto está absolutamente lleno de referencias... la verdad, le traté de meter todas las capas que pude. Premio a quien pille más.


End file.
